


Destiny Knot

by Sarcastic_Metaphor



Series: RaiLeon One Shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Metaphor/pseuds/Sarcastic_Metaphor
Summary: "Leon truly loved battling Raihan. No one could make his victory feel sweeter than this.But all of a sudden, a hush fell over the stadium. Not even a gradual one at that. It was as if everyone had lost their breath at once, waiting for something."((OR: Raihan and Leon share a braincell and it tells them to propose to each other at the same time.))
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: RaiLeon One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578640
Comments: 32
Kudos: 623





	Destiny Knot

It was time for Leon’s final match, the one between him and the challenger who rose through the ranks of the Championship Cup. And he was completely unsurprised to hear that it was his boyfriend. Leon had watched Raihan’s most recent match with bated breath, eyes wide and heart swelling with pride at Rai’s victory.

Now, Leon was standing in his locker room, trying to take a deep breath. He patted his sides, feeling the familiar weight of his Pokeballs. Then he walked out onto the field. The crowd was already chanting his name, but Leon only cared about his opponent. He smiled as he and Raihan met in the center of the stadium.

“Ready for me to finally become Champion?” Raihan asked, giving Leon a grin lopsided. Either he wasn’t nearly as nervous as Leon, or he was confident he was going to win this time.

It made him laugh a little. “You’ll have to beat me, first.”

Raihan’s smile widened, although Leon could almost tell that something was off. Raihan’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

As they took their places across from each other, Leon took another deep breath. He had this. He could do this. In all likelihood, he was going to win. But that never stopped him from looking forward to a match with Raihan. Regardless of the outcome, Leon wouldn’t want to have anyone else as a friend, a rival, or even a partner. 

He turned around and set out his first Pokemon. Raihan did the same. 

Their battle began. 

And, oh Arceus, Leon loved battling Raihan. 

He loved the way Rai bared his teeth in the middle sandstorms and the way he shouted his commands. He loved how Raihan could think of new strategies while taking selfies in the middle of battles. And Leon loved the way Raihan’s eyes nearly glowed in the light of his Dynamaxed Pokemon. 

There was no one else who could make his heart beat like this, or could make him want to hold nothing back. 

Leon felt the heat from his Gigatamaxed Charizard fall upon his shoulders, it’s flames illuminating the stadium. 

Under the shadows of their colossal Pokemon, Leon met Raihan’s gaze.

Leon knew that Raihan was backed into a corner. They were both down to their final Pokemon, but Leon’s Charizard was at full health. Still, that never stopped Raihan from giving his all until the very end. 

Raihan was standing across from Leon with his body lowered and teeth bared, just like he always did. But there was that uncertainty in his eyes. Almost like hestitance. Strange.

But Leon ended up winning the match. 

The heat from his Charizard faded as it returned to its Pokeball. Leon turned around and smiled for the crowds roaring his name. He smiled for them, waving his hand at the Rotom cameras fixated on him.

He had won for another year, but his heart was still hammering in his chest. 

Leon truly loved battling Raihan. No one could make his victory feel sweeter than this. 

But all of a sudden, a hush fell over the stadium. Not even a gradual one at that. It was as if everyone had lost their breath at once, waiting for something.

Leon’s smile faded. His hand fell to his side. What was going on?  
  
He turned around. “Rai-”  
  
Leon’s breath caught in his throat. He clapped his hands to his face, covering his mouth. 

And all the world seemed to slow down. In an instant, Leon forgot that he was in the middle of a packed stadium, being watched by the entire region. He even forgot that he was the Champion, and he had successfully defended his title for another year. 

Nothing else compared to seeing Raihan on one knee, smiling up at Leon. It wasn’t his confident smirk, or the accepting look he wore after a loss. It was soft, almost hesitant. As if they were the only two people in the world. 

And he stared at Leon with awestruck eyes, vibrant and shining with adoration.

And Raihan was holding a small, velvet box in his hands, opening it to show Leon the silver ring inside. 

Leon stared at the ring. He blinked, eyes already growing wet.  
  
“Rai…”  
  
“Leon?” 

Raihan took a deep breath. “I know I just lost again, but I couldn’t have ever asked for a better rival. So… do you… would you want to be rivals with me for the rest of our lives?”  
  
And Leon could only stare. The image of Raihan on his knee was being projected on the massive screen behind him. Leon could only imagine that his own face was being projected on the screen behind himself. 

He smiled behind his hands even as his eyes were growing wet with tears because holy _ fuck, _ there was truly no one in the world like Raihan. No one as brave or as amazing as him. 

“I- no, wait...”  
  
As soon as the words left his lips, Raihan’s smile faded and his eyes widened.  
  
“No!” Leon said, waving his hands, “That’s not what I mean! I’m not saying no! I promise! It’s just...”

Leon looked up, scanning the air. One of the Rotom drones descended. 

Raihan was so brave keeping his ring on him during the entire match. Leon could never, it would’ve made him too nervous. So as the Rotom dropped a small box into his hands, Leon laughed. 

He blinked away the tears building in his eyes. He smiled at Raihan, tugging at his hoodie and make him stand back up. 

Raihan stared at the box in Leon’s hand, mouth open and eyes wide.

“It’s funny, you know.” Leon said as he got down on his knee, “I was going to ask you the same thing.”  
  
And then he opened his own little box, showing Raihan his own ring.

In the next few seconds, three things happened all at once. 

One, the crowd burst into cheers, applause and shouts ringing across the stadium. 

Two, Raihan stared at the ring as both relief and utter joy seeped into his eyes and his smile and his laugh and the way he picked Leon up and spun him around.

Three, the tears in Leon’s eyes finally started to fall. 

He clung to Raihan’s shoulders, laughing the entire time. 

No one could ever make Leon so happy that he started to cry. No one, except for Raihan. 

Even as Leon was set down on his feet, Raihan refused to let go of him.

He wiped the tears from Leon’s face. 

“Hey, hey. I asked first, but still didn’t get an answer!” He laughed, “Will you marry me, Leon?”  
  
And he nodded. “Yes! Of course I will!”  
  
Leon’s hand shook as Raihan slipped the ring onto his finger.

And Raihan let out a soft, high-pitched sound as Leon slipped the ring onto his finger.

Raihan took off Leon’s cap and pressed his forehead to Leon’s.

And in front of the whole world, Leon closed his eyes and stood on his toes to kiss his new fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
